


Confessions

by D3miPixel



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Identity Reveal, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3miPixel/pseuds/D3miPixel
Summary: The hardest thing in this world or any other is to be honest.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY!  
> I am starting my final years at school and my work load has gone OTT.  
> Also the last fic had such a positive outcome. I love you all.

Disclaimer: This follows off another fic I posted a while ago (5 times Peter hinted and one time Michelle realised) but its reading is not required but is recommended.

"That's not mine," Peter said, voice delicately laced with nerves. "It's for Hallowe'en."  
"It's the middle of June." MJ pointed out sharply.  
"Uhhh... it's never too early to start?"  
"Last year you threw a sheet over your head and claimed it was planned."  
"Even if it is not for Hallowe'en, which it is, you can't link that to me. I just like Spiderman, that's all." Peter's voice was slightly more confident, his defience obvious.  
MJ was still holding the 'Hallowe'en' costume.  
"Well if it is just a cheap costume, you won't mind if it gets a bit dirty.' MJ dropped it and it began to fall into a puddle's murky depth.  
"No!' Peter shouted as he pulled out the webshooter he had pocketed earlier and shot at the costume. The web caught it in the nick of time and pulled it towards him.  
MJ just stood there smirking. "Why don't you start explaining yourself." She said simply. Peter put the super-suit into his bag and his left hand found MJ's shoulder.  
"What are you doi- ARGGHHH" Peter had fired a web to the top of the building and was shooting up it until they reached the roof.  
"You bastard! Never do that again!" MJ shouted at Peter, her face etched with anger. Peter was just standing there, absurdly smiling.  
"How long have you been doing this?' MJ asked, still furious.  
"Since the Oscorp trip in first year." Peter replied, sitting on the roof. "We were walking through the place where they were studying animals, remember? All the glass cages and bright white floor? Yeah. Well I think one got loose and bit me. Here." He said, indicating a spot on the back of his neck. "And the next day my uncle died. May and I were grieving. I didn't know what I was going to do now that he had gone. And then I found myself on the ceiling. Like standing there. It was weird, being upside down but it didn't hurt. I made these," he pointed at his web shooters. "In science when I was back to school. I got together some old fabrics and I found a pair of goggles in a skip. I borrowed May's sewing kit and put together a suit. Not this one," he hastened to say. "And then I started going out. Stopping muggings and such. When I got out of school I would get in my suit and swing. It was liberating, it distracted me from Ben's death. I was up until 5 some nights. I was tired but I couldn't not do it."  
MJ had sat listening carefully to this monologue. Once it had finished she asked about where he got the new suit.  
"Oh, this." He laughed "Mr. Stark gave it to me. The Avengers had fallen out and he wanted my help. He took me to Berlin to fight the others. He made me this suit. It's awesome and he let me keep it." Michelle made to say something but he interrupted. "All the things to do with Liz? That was me. I ruined her life and her family. It hurt too much but I had too. I never got to say goodbye." He snuffled as the words died from his mouth. They floated in the air for a few seconds. Just enough time for them to sink in to MJ.  
"But why?"  
"Why do I need to do this? Because who else will? If I don't use my power, my abilities, to help save people, and then the bad things happen - that's all on me. If I didn't stop the robberies who would? Stark?" His voice was slightly bitter. "He let aliens pour through the sky and ate schwarma. He wouldn't care about the corner-store robbers. And I have to. Because I let Uncle Ben die." He seemed to feel a need to push on. "It wasn't my duty before then to protect people. I let the robber escape. I let him shoot my uncle. I lost someone I loved in him. And then Liz? Both of them are my fault. And there is nothing - nothing - I can do."  
"Here." MJ said shortly. She pulled a scrap of paper out her pocket and passed it to him. "Liz gave it to me when she left. She said to give it to you when I thought you were ready. I think she knew about you."  
Peter pulled out his phone and added a contact for Liz. He sent a single message to her.  
'I'm missing you.'  
A single tear fell from his eye, dropping slowly on to the roof floor. He missed her, he missed his dead Uncle. It wasn't right.  
And, in that moment, MJ wrapped one of her arms around Peter Parker's shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry once more - should be reverting back to Tue, Thu, Sat uploads but might go Wed, Sat if it gets to much.  
> <3


End file.
